


The Missing Piece

by justanoutlaw



Series: The Missing Piece [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cuddling, Dom Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dom Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Medical Examination, Oral Sex, Paddling, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sub Prince Charming | David Nolan, The Enchanted Forest, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: David is made an offer he can't refuse by the monarchs of the Enchanted Forest.





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is for the 30 Day NSFW challenge. I will try to update every day, but it may not happen. I will finish it though, I promise and heck, there may even be more.
> 
> This story includes a lot of stuff. For one, David is a prostitute in the beginning, but over time, a real romantic relationship develops. David is the sub, though at times Killian and Regina will be sub to each other or Snow. (Who lets face it, is the ultimate dom.) There's going to be various kinks and I'll tag as we go, but I feel I've covered a lot of it in the main tags. It's very important to read them and if anything makes you uncomfortable, please click away.
> 
> Day 1 is: Naked Cuddling.

David would do just about anything to save his mother’s farm. Though he wouldn’t marry for anything less than love, it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t only sleep with the people he was in love with.

 

He had become a prostitute for a neighboring village. He couldn’t have possibly done it in the one they shared with his mother, she’d be furious if she ever found out. He came up with excuses as to why he always seemed to have the money to keep the farm another month, claimed there were more jobs to do. It wasn’t enough to pull them out of poverty all together, but they certainly weren’t going to bed hungry anymore.

 

Then he was told by a knight that he was expected at the castle of the village that very night. It wasn’t a negotiation and he knew as much. The rulers of that kingdom worked a lot differently than he was used to. Rather than a king and a queen, or a queen and a Prince Consort, they had two queens and one Prince Consort. Apparently, the heir to the throne could not choose between the two loves of her lives and changed the laws so they could all rule together.

 

That evening, David went to the castle, in awe of how grand it appeared. He had never seen a palace so large, it was a much bigger estate than the monarchs’ that ruled over his village. He was lead by a quiet maid to a room at the end of the entry way. There was a long conference table set up, with the three monarchs siting at it. The one with fair skin sat at the head, wearing a lovely white dress. Her hair was cut short, shorter than he had ever seen on a queen. Beside her was a woman that also had raven black hair but hers was longer and she wore a matching dress. On the other side of the first queen was a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Rather than two hands, he had one and a hook. His suit was made from the finest threads and it made David feel a bit self-conscious in the rags he was wearing.

 

He immediately bowed, which made the man smile. He whispered something to the woman to his left and she giggled a bit.

 

“Your name is David, is that correct?” She asked.

David nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

“And you live on a farm with your mother a village over.” He paled a bit, wondering where she had gotten that information and she simply laughed. “We do our homework. Do you know who we are?”

“The rulers of this land?”

“I meant our names.” He shook his head. “I’m Snow, that is Regina,” she gestured to the woman to her right and then nodded to the man. “This is Killian.”

“It is a pleasure, truly.”

He went to bow again, until Regina’s harsh voice interrupted. “Do not bow.” He immediately listened and she grinned. “Oh yes, you’ll do quite nicely.”

“Do?” David titled his head. “Are you interested in rendering my services for the night?”

“Not just for the night.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your farm is failing, lad.” Killian had an unmistakable accent, unlike the queens. “We don’t have to live in your village to know that.”

“We’re doing our best to get by.”

“You’re fucking our villagers for a few pieces of silver, maybe some gold if you find someone lucky enough,” Regina said, which made him turn red. “Now, there’s no need to be embarrassed. We don’t judge. It’s just…how would you like to make sure your mother never wanted for anything again?”

A slow smile appeared on David’s face. “I’d love that.”

“Then perhaps you’ll take us up on our offer,” Snow told him. She gestured for him to move closer and he did so, noticing a scroll on the table for the first time. Snow rolled it out. “We are very busy people and we try to keep things alive and exciting, but it can be hard between diplomatic missions and meetings. We need some negotiation  one that we would be able to have sex with, at any time, night or day.”

“I…I would be honored, your majesties. I just don’t think I could get here that quickly.”

“Which is why you would live here.”

David’s brows furrowed. “As your prostitute?”

“As a member of our relationship. We will make sure your mother is no longer in debt and thriving. All you have to do, is stay here, with us.”

 

She saw the worry in his eye and stroked his cheek.

 

“Not to worry, you wouldn’t be trapped in a cage or anything. You could come and go as you please. The only requirement is that you have sex with us.”

“That’s really all you want?”

“Well, of course we may need you to do a few other things. You’re obviously quite good with animals and I’m assuming you cook…”

“Stop acting as if he’s a virgin, Snow,” Regina interrupted, rolling her eyes. “I’m sure you’re aware of the difference between a dominate and a sub in a sexual relationship?” David nodded. “As it turns out, we are all dominate for the most parts. There are times when Killian and I can be submissive, but it takes a special mood.”

“You’re looking for a house husband?” David guessed

“Well, I guess you’d call it a castle husband. You wouldn’t have to be married to us, though.”

 

David looked between the three of them. He had said he would do anything to save his mother’s farm. The deal was a lot nicer than it could’ve been. He’d have sex with three gorgeous royals, be able to keep up the housework that he loved and he could go exploring in his free time. It could be a lot worse.

 

“When would I start?”

“As soon as you sign the contract, we’ll send word and money to your mother,” Killian explained.

“I…I’ll be able to see her again, won’t I?”

He smiled. “Of course.”

“She also doesn’t know what I’m doing…she assumes I clean houses, rake gardens…”

“Then that’s just the work she’ll think you’re doing here.”

* * *

 

David signed the contract and he watched as the gold was counted, it was far more than he had ever seen and yet they didn’t even seem to blink. A letter along with the money was sent to Ruth’s farm and David was lead up the stairs by Snow.

 

“Now, “ she said. “Normally, bathing is a group activity, but since it’s your first day, you may be a little shy.”

“Bathe?”

“We need to get you nice and clean, and then you’ll have an examination. You look healthy as a horse, though. So there’s no need to worry about any of that.”

 

David nodded and he went to remove his clothes, only to find that she did it for him. Her eyes scanned over him before clapping in delight.

 

“You’re perfect, absolutely perfect.”

 

The bath was far bigger than any he had ever seen and he watched Snow get it ready. He hadn’t been bathed by anyone but himself since he was a child. Normally, he had to go to the brook at the bottom of the hill. He climbed inside and Snow rolled up her sleeves, grabbing hold of some soap. She lathered his body and he could already feel his penis becoming hard. His eyes fixated on the creamy cleavage that poked out of her dress. She noticed him looking and smiled.

 

“You dirty boy,” she teased. “Something tells me you’re into some kinky things.”

“I…I do whatever I’m asked.”

“Oh, because you’re so such a good boy, aren’t you?”

“I can be as good or as bad as you want.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.”

 

When Snow was done, he was given a towel that looked more than all the clothes he owned were worth. He wrapped it around his body and followed Snow through a door to what he assumed to be their chambers. A large canopy bed was pushed against the wall, with three wardrobes in various corners. There were other doors that lead to places he could only assume were their dressing areas. Paintings and various works of art were spread throughout. The room overall was painted a rich burgundy color and he ran his fingers over the wall to feel the paint.

 

“You like?” Snow asked.

David nodded. “I paint when I can afford the tools…which isn’t very often. When I was a boy, I’d mash up berries from the woods and do art of leaves.”

“Well, we’ll have to get you some supplies then.”

“You don’t…”

“It’s no trouble. Killian and myself are very artistic. In fact, he painted that right there.”

 

Snow pointed to a picture of a ship in the middle of a storm. David had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

“It looks so real.”

“He would know. Before he met us, Killian was in the Navy. That’s another story for another day.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Snow beckoned whoever it was to enter. Killian and Regina walked in, with a man following behind them.

 

“David, this is Dr. Whale. He’s going to be giving you your physical.”

 

David swallowed, but allowed the smirking man to check him over. He removed his towel and squatted as per the doctor’s orders, coughing when asked. He squeaked when the finger entered his ass, which made Whale roll his eyes.

 

“Just checking your prostate, relax.”

“He’s from a poor village, probably never had one” Regina said, giving the doctor a dirty look. “Be gentle with him.”

“As you wish, your majesty.”

 

David was surprised at the doctor’s cavalier attitude with the queen, until he noticed her hand rise and suddenly the doctor wheezing for air. Snow put a hand on Regina’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, which made her wife lower her hand and the doctor’s breathing returned to normal. He suddenly remembered the rumors that one of the queens worked with dark magic.

 

The thought of her using it during sex made him want to rip off her dress and fuck her right there. However, he had a feeling that wouldn’t end very well.

 

Once Whale was done examining his body, he had David lay face down on the bed. His face was buried beneath the pillows when he felt something gooey yet glassy be inserted into his ass crack. He whined and suddenly, someone was  stroking his hair.

 

“It’s alright,” Regina assured him. “We’re just taking your temperature.”

“It’s a tad high,” Whale reported. David felt a pop and suddenly, the pressure was gone. “But you did just give him a bath so there’s that. He’s in good health.”

“I’ll see you out and give you your fee,” Killian said, leading him out the door.

 

David left his face in the pillows, feeling tired. It had been quite a day and he just wanted to rest. He felt the bed sink and looked to both sides, finding Regina and Snow there.

 

“It’s a lot at once, we know,” Snow said, stroking his cheek. “But I promise you, it will all be worth it.”

“Where do I sleep?”

“Where else?”

“But I…”

Regina placed a finger over his lips. “You’re ours now, David. Where we sleep, you do.”

 

The two changed into their nightgowns before climbing back into bed. Killian returned a bit later, stripping down to his undergarment. He reached into his wardrobe and removed a strip of leather. Kneeling on the bed, he secured it around David’s neck, making the man feel erect once more. Killian took his place on the other side of Regina, wrapping his arms around her. Snow pulled David into her arms, his face nestled against her breasts.

 

“Sleep well, Shepherd,” she whispered into his ear.


	2. Naked Kissing

David awoke in the middle of the night, suddenly feeling weird that he was naked. The last time he had fallen asleep without any clothes on was back when he had dated Kristoff. Oh, they had a lot of fun. Kristoff grown up as a shepherd of sorts as well, returning to the world of ice when he was older. They met when Kristoff came through his village and even though the farm didn’t need any ice, he offered him and Sven a place to stay in their barn since it was getting late. He found some old alcohol that his father had left behind before he took off and they ended up spending the night together.

 

He thought he had fallen in love that night. Kristoff, as it turned out, had a girlfriend back home and it was pretty serious. It left him broken hearted. After that, David decided that sex didn’t have to mean anything. In many ways, he had given up on love all together. His mother had once thought she shared true love with his father and that turned out to be bull. No, love wasn’t for him. He wasn’t searching for it anymore.  At least now he was putting his skills to good work and would be paid for it.

 

David slid out of bed and went to the balcony that hung off of the chamber. The moon hung in the sky and he could hear the song of crickets chirping in the distance. The leather collar was tight yet cool against his skin. He liked it, he realized. It made him feel chosen, wanted.

 

“Stop,” he mumbled to himself. “They paid to have you here and as soon as they’re done, they’ll throw you back out on the streets.”

 

He had stood out there longer than he realized, when he suddenly felt someone cupping his bear ass. He jumped and found Killian standing there.

 

“You’re going to catch death standing out here like that,” he said.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Here.” He held out a robe to him. “Snow is having clothes brought here for you, but in the meantime, we can share.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“You can call me Killian…for now.”

 

David wasn’t sure what that meant. He took the robe but didn’t put it on. The soft material felt so expensive.

 

“You’ve never seen so many nice things, have you?” Killian grinned as the blush spread across his cheeks. “That’s okay. You know, there’s a reason why I’m Prince Consort and not king.”

“Queen Snow said you were in the Navy.”

“Aye. Before that, I was a slave aboard a ship.”

David’s eyes widened. “What?”

“My father sold me and my brother when we were young. We worked on that ship until Liam got us into the Navy. It was only when we docked in this kingdom that I met Snow and Regina.” He put a hand on David’s bare shoulder. “I know what it’s like to be overwhelmed by all this, lad.”

“I just don’t understand why it happened so quickly.”

“Snow’s had her eye out for a while. I’m sure you’re aware you’re not the only prostitute that goes about the village. She saw you though and thought there must be something special.”

“And what do you think?”

 

Killian took a step forward and touched David’s cheek. David stared into his blue eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat. Soon, they were kissing. Killian’s tongue slipped around his and his hook joined around David’s waist to pull him closer. His cock grew erect as it rubbed against Killian’s robe. Eventually, Killian pulled apart.

 

“Put on the robe, before I tan that magnificent hide of yours.”

“Yes, sir,” David replied, slipping on the robe.

 

Though, he realized he wouldn’t mind his other cheeks getting a little red…


	3. First Time

They didn’t have sex with David until he had been theirs for three days. The first full day after his make out session with Killian, he went to his mother’s to collect some of his things and fully explain what was going onto her (basically, lie his ass off). The second day, they were all so busy with meetings and he tried on all the clothes he had gotten them.

 

By the third, Snow had enough. David was amazing, kind and sweet. She wanted to fuck the ever loving hell out of him.

 

After a particularly long meeting with the Duke of Weselton, the three of them needed a relief. They went up to the chambers and found David dusting. Snow walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“How are you doing today?” She asked.

“Just…just fine, your majesty,” he stammered.

“I’ve told you, it’s Snow.” She kissed his jaw as her hands traveled further down his leather pants. She cupped his erect penis. “Oh, what’s that right there?” He let out a soft moan and she cupped it harder. “I asked you a question?”

“It’s an erection.”

“Do you have a particular place you’d like to put it?”

“Inside of you.”

“And there’s nothing I’d want more.”

 

She took him by the hand and lead him over to the bed where Regina and Killian had already stripped. Regina nudged Snow out of the way to push down David’s pants and get a look at his penis.

 

“You know, some might say it’s rude to point,” she teased, stroking it.

 

She grinned when David let out a moan and she began to kiss his neck. It didn’t become clear for a few seconds, but he would soon realize that she was putting a hickey on him. Killian was the next to do it, followed by Snow. It would be clear from no matter what side you looked at him, that he was taken by them.

 

“Take off your shirt, leave on the collar and lay down on the bed,” Regina instructed.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

David stripped off his shirt and laid back on the bed, his head nestled against the down pillows. Snow straddled him, stroking his lips with her thumb. She made sure to keep her pussy on his stomach, not allowing him to be inside of her just yet.

 

“God, you are so perfect,” she whispered.

 

She began kissing him and David wrapped his arms around her. He was caught off guard when he felt someone rubbing something on his cock. His eyes opened mid-kiss and he found Regina pouring something from a bottle into Killian’s hand and he would use it to rub onto David’s cock.

 

 _Lubricant_ , David realized. Not everyone in the village could afford it, sometimes they would have to use their saliva. These were the queens and Prince Consort, however. Of course they could afford the best for their sexual desires.

 

As Killian lubed up David, Regina did the same with her wife, smiling as she began moaning as well. The deed was done and Snow began moving lower and lower, until she could feel his erect member inside of her pussy. She thrusted in and out of him.

 

“Oh, baby,” she moaned.

“You…you feel so good,” David managed to get out. “You’re so wet.”

“Of course I am, all for you. Don’t you dare come until I tell you to.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Regina and Killian assumed their positions. Regina began to suck on various parts of Snow’s body, rubbing against her as she did. She was leaving her own marks all over her, in places that no one else but they would see.

 

Killian decided to take a great interest in the newest member of their family. He rest his own erect cock on top of David’s mouth and allowed him to suck on it. He wasn’t sure how he’d do, fucking two people at once, but surprisingly he was quite good. David’s mouth moved quickly around it, but he still thrust his hips so Snow could continue to enter in and out of him.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Killian asked. “Like your own personal sucker. Do you want to see what I taste like?” David tried to respond, but the large member made it hard, which just made Killian let out a breathless laugh as he moved in and out of his mouth. “Use your head, lad.” David nodded. “Okay, let’s make a deal. I’ll come inside of your mouth, at the same time you come for Snow.”

Snow nodded, letting out a loud scream of ecstasy as Regina’s wet pussy grinded into her hip, her fingers bracing her pixie cut. “It’s time.”

 

David allowed himself to explode inside of Snow, as Killian did he same into his mouth. Killian laid himself beside David, panting and stroking his golden locks. Snow fell into Regina’s arms, cuddling on top of her chest as she laid on the other side of David.

 

“Have you ever done it with more than one person before?” Snow panted.

David shook his head. “No.”

“Well, you were very good for it being your first time,” she told him, giving him a kiss.

“Next time, I want him to come inside me,” Regina decided.

“Anything you want,” David told her, which earned him a bunch of kisses all over his face, making him smile. He looked over at Killian. “And I’ll gladly suck you dry any time you want.”

“Aye, lad.” Killian stroked his chin. “That’s just what I like to hear.”


	4. Masturbation

Snow wasn’t used to being alone. She grew up in a palace with her parents, their staff and dozens of other people that would come and go. She was expected to attend parties and sleepovers. Even after her mother died and her father was constantly gone, she still had her nanny. Her father passed away when she was 18 and not long after that, she fell for Regina and Killian.

 

Some would think that she wouldn’t know what to do with herself, but if she was being honest…the alone time was nice every once in a while. So, she got a bit excited when Killian had matters to attend to at sea and Regina took David as her companion for an overnight trip. She let the staff retire early, ate junk food and finally settled down in her room with some very smutty romance books that had been sent to her by Belle.

 

Halfway through the second novel, she found herself getting very turned on. Normally when that happened, she’d find one of her spouses or David, but they weren’t there. She was all alone. Luckily, there was something that she had come up with to keep her entertained.

 

Snow grabbed her favorite lubricant from the drawer. It was cinnamon scented and had a bit of a burning sensation when it touched her body. It was just enough pull of the roughness she required, while also sending a sweet smell throughout the room. Turning the book upside down beside her, she hiked up her nightgown and lubed up her finger. She started drawing circles around her clit, thinking about the various aspects of her lovers.

 

She imagined Killian’s hard cock pulling in and out of her. When she shut her eyes, she could see Regina’s luscious breasts nestling in her face for her to suck and nibble on. David crossed her mind, with his alabaster ass, sticking high up in the air as Killian fucked it wide open. She began to grow wet, moving her finger further into herself. The burning sensation of the lubricant sent a chill running down her spine and she let out a loud moan.

 

“Fucking hell,” she mumbled to herself.

 

She jammed her finger in and out, using her other hand to reach inside her gown to cup her left breast. She gave it a good squeeze and then twisted her own nipple, causing her to scream out louder.

 

She held it in as long as she could, but soon, her undergarment was soaking wet. She climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean herself off. As she did so, she heard the door to her chambers open.

 

“Lube,” Killian’s accented voice carried through. “Wet sheets and a book entitled “Her Handsome Cowboy”.”

 

He appeared in the bathroom a moment later, a smirk planted on his face.

 

“Something tells me you’ve been touching yourself without me,” he purred.

Snow grinned. “You can help me clean myself up, how about that?”

“Only if I get a taste.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my Captain.”


	5. Blow Job

The perks of having three monarchs running the kingdom was the fact that they got to split duties equally. If there were a lot of meetings or tasks to be done at once, they could be handled and their days ended up being a lot shorter. It also meant they often had to go on missions alone if the others were busy. That turned out to be the case a few weeks after David entered their family. Killian was due at sea, as he often handled relations between them and Atlantica. Snow stayed behind to confer with the local duke, while Regina had to head to Highlands for a diplomatic mission with King Fergus and Queen Elinor.

 

Unlike her wife, Regina didn’t do well alone. She had spent much of her life that way. Mother would isolate her for any small infraction. She’d spend days locked in her room, sometimes Cora would even use her magic to block out the window. Her being alone had nearly driven her evil, something that definitely would’ve happened had she not fallen in love with her former step-sister, Snow White. It was partially why she was so happy to have David. When she had to attend these trips alone, he could come with her.

 

David was the definition of a sub. He was quiet unless she sparked a conversation with him. He had no problem spending his days having adventures in the village and waiting for her back in their guest chambers at night.

 

Their final night in the Highlands, she returned to the chambers and found him reading on the bed. He was wearing the outfit she had selected for him, a tight white tunic and black leather pants. They had been so tight, he couldn’t wear undergarments with it and there was a distinct bulge. She let out a cough to announce herself and he dropped his book.

 

“Good evening,” he said. “You’re back early.”

“It was just a ball to celebrate the new treaty. Not a lot of fun alone.”

“I would’ve come if you asked.”

“I couldn’t submit you to anything so boring.”

“I’m here to do whatever you please.”

Regina nodded, taking a few steps closer to the bed. “And who takes care of you?”

“Pardon?”

 

Regina reached over and cupped his bulge. He instantly became hard and she laughed.

 

“You’re an easy little slut, aren’t you?” She purred, squeezing the leather clad penis in her hand.

“You…you could say that.”

 

She noticed his eyes were staring right at the cleavage that spilled out of her dress. She moved forward and allowed him to bury his face in it. He started sucking and biting, giving little kisses in between, it was clear he wanted to leave some hickeys behind.

  
“You’re trying to mark me, aren’t you?” She cooed into his ear.

“You’re just so beautiful, Your Majesty,” he said muffled as he face rested in the space between her breasts.

“And you’re a good boy. You do everything I ask of you.” She took his face out and gave him a kiss. “How about I do something for you?”

 

She moved down his pants and traced her fingers over his cock. Her fingers went to his legs and she ran them over the bruises she had left from the fun they had the night before.

 

“Tell me David,” she said, grasping onto his cock. “Would it be okay for me to blow you?”

David let out a labored breath, his cheeks turning pink. “You…you want to?”

“Nothing would make me happier. What about you? What do you want?”

“I want to come inside your mouth.”

 

Regina grinned. She started off by kissing his penis and massaging it, teasing him every so often by opening her mouth and then closing it before she could reach him. He let out a tiny whine and she giggled, shaking her head. Soon, her mouth enveloped his erect member and she moved herself as far as she could onto it. She sucked it, feeling herself grow wet in the process. Even without the come, he tasted so good. She listened to his moaning and she put one hand over his mouth. Fergus and Elinor’s castle wasn’t as big as theirs and she didn’t want them overhearing anything.

 

She continued to suck on him, moving her tongue around it. She licked from side to side and then even tried to make shapes. She could tell he was just on the brink of coming and pulled away, leaving him panting and looking at her with wide eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, I just have a feeling you’re going to scream and I don’t want to wake everyone.”

 

She pulled off her underwear and stuffed them into David’s mouth. He grinned from behind the lace and wetness as she returned to the job she had started. One more lick and two more sucks and he had exploded inside of her.

 

After swallowing, she looked up at him and saw the man with her panties in his mouth, cheeks flushed and a sticky cock.

 

She was starting to fall for this man.


	6. Getting Off Clothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loboselinaistrash prompted: “You’ve been pushing your luck. This is a reminder of who’s in charge.” - deceive evil Snowing? Xxx
> 
> Finally got this done, inside of my The Missing Piece verse. For Day 6 of the NSFW challenge as well: Clothed, getting off. A further descent into the BDSM part of their relationship.

David knew spying was wrong, but he just couldn’t help it. He had originally gone up to let Snow and Regina know that dinner was ready. When he arrived, he found them in bed together. Snow was leaning against their many pillows, panting as Regina ate her out.

 

His hand traveled down to his leather pants and he slipped his hand inside, feeling his penis grown hard. He tugged on it as he watched Regina lick Snow’s clitoris, biting his lip when Snow let out a loud moan. As Snow reached over to pull Regina’s long locks, David could feel himself about to burst. This wasn’t fair. How could the two of them be so hot? They were both naked from head to toe, their curvy bodies vibrating as they made love.

 

Snow let out a scream of delight as she came into her wife’s mouth and that was all it took for David to come as well.

 

“Someone’s being a peeper.”

 

David jumped at the sound of Killian’s voice. He spun around, hand still in his pants. Blush quickly fell over his cheeks as Killian smirked down at him.

 

“I…I was just…”

“You were getting off watching them.”

“N…no…”

“Are you lying to me, David?”

“No!”

 

Suddenly, David felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to find both Snow and Regina standing there, still stark naked. He realized his hand was still down his pants and pulled it out, though his sticky fingers weren’t exactly helping his pleas that he hadn’t been jerking off. Without saying a word, Snow pulled down his tight leather and pants, grinning at what she saw.

 

“Aw, did someone make a bit of a mess watching his Queen eat out her wife?”

David swallowed, slowly nodding. “Yes, ma’am.”

“So, you lied to me, did you?” Killian asked.

“I um…I didn’t want you to be mad.”

“Well, if you had just been honest then there would be no need for punishments, now would there?”

 

David felt himself grow hard at the thought of being punished. He had only lived with the three of them for a short while, but any time they “punished” him, he found that he loved it. Regina giggled, stroking his now erect cock.

 

“I think I have just the thing for a pervy little boy like you,” she purred into his ear. “You’ve been pushing your luck. This is a reminder of who’s in charge.”

“Yes…yes, I…” He gasped as her hand smacked his bottom. “Yes, I do.”

“First, there’s the matter of the mess you made in your trousers,” Killian said.

“I’ll take them to be cleaned as soon as dinner is through.”

“Well, I’ll be a decent gentleman and give you some help.”

 

He dropped down to his knees, taking the pants out of Snow’s hand. He licked up the cum that David had left behind, moaning as he did. David grew harder and felt himself ready to cum once more, but Regina grabbed hold of his penis to prevent that. It was a firm grip, clearly not ready to give a hand job of any sort.

 

Once the mess was cleared up, he was lead to the bed and laid down. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for his punishment. A few minutes passed and he suddenly felt cold metal being forced onto his cock. He looked down and watched as his balls, along with his penis were squished inside the contraption. David let out a tiny yelp, watching the belt of it go around his waist. There was a padlock and Snow used a tiny key to close it up, before making sure that it could not be moved.

 

“Do you know what this is, my love?” Snow asked, stroking his burning cheeks.

David shook his head. “No.”

“It’s a chastity belt. This will keep you from playing with yourself without our permission.” She saw him smile despite it. “This is supposed to be a punishment and yet, you like it.”

“I like my penis belonging to you.”

“Aww, that is so sweet.” Her lips brushed against his forehead. “Now, Regina and I are going to get dressed. You may wear your shirt, but no pants to the table. There will be no desert for you tonight.”

A pout formed across his lips, which made Killian laugh. “You’re such a child sometimes, aren’t you?” He cooed, kissing him gently.


End file.
